


Blissfully

by Fanfan_la



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, For the most part, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak-peek into the sex lives of Alpha Chanyeol, Beta Sehun, and Omega Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write a threesome between my favourite trio, with Kris bottoming, of course, and Sehun too.  
> Oh and look, I even managed to squidge in a little plot and some cheesy crap in there at the end :D

"Hmm..." A low moan sounded from a tall, naked body of lazy limbs lying in the middle of a messy bed. Bleary eyes opened, another groan escaping as an uncomfortable ache shot through his back.  
  
Kris slowly pushed himself up, stretching his arms and flicking his brown hair out of his face as he peered down either side of him, smiling fondly as he watched his alpha and beta boyfriends sleeping soundly after their long, nightly session. He combed his fingers through Sehun's tousled black hair with one hand while the other hand gently caressed Chanyeol's outstretched arm.   
  
With a soft sigh, Kris halted his ministrations, getting up to shower. He felt the remains of his slick and both Sehun's and Chanyeol's semen slide out of his sore ass and down the inside of his thighs, making him flush in embarrassment. Hobbling to the bathroom, he took extra care to clean himself thoroughly as he turned the tap on and lukewarm water sprayed him.  
  
When he had finished, Kris grabbed a spare towel which was long enough to cover everything waist down, but still a little short as it turned out to be Sehun's one. He walked back into their shared bedroom, intending to get changed into actual clothes and cook breakfast, when long arms circled his waist and pulled him down onto the oddly clean bed.  
  
Chanyeol grinned down at the older, while Sehun sleepily pressed warm kisses against Kris' cheeks. "We cleaned the bed when we woke up and found out you were busy taking a shower."  
  
Kris preened under the beta's increasingly insistent kisses, smiling back at his two lovers. "Thanks."  
  
"No need to thank us," Sehun said slyly, a little mischievous glint in his eyes. "We only did it to prepare you for round one of morning sex."  
  
Kris gasped as Chanyeol dived down to attack his chest while Sehun trailed down to his sensitive neck. "What- but I just cleaned myself-!" He whined loudly before it turned into a breathy whimper.  
  
"Just one round then, Kris," Chanyeol mumbled against the soft skin of Kris' stomach, flicking his tongue against the elder omega's bellybutton teasingly. "You know we can never get enough of you."  
  
"And Chanyeol hogged most of you yesterday, so it's my turn," Sehun added, sending a half-hearted glare in Chanyeol's direction. The alpha male merely wiggled his eyebrows in response.  
  
Kris gazed at his lovers in fond exasperation. "Alright. Just for you, Hunnie," he said, grabbing the back of Sehun's head to pull him in for a deep kiss. "But after this, we're heading down for breakfast, okay?"  
  
Sehun nodded eagerly, while Chanyeol pouted. "Where's my morning kiss?"  
  
Kris licked his lips seductively. "I've got something much better," he said, before he got up and crawled over towards Chanyeol's lap. "Sehunnie, can you finger me while I blow Yeol? And then let Yeol finger you," Kris asked, always direct about what he wanted, something that never failed to turn both his boyfriends on. Sehun silently complied (because he _loved_ to please Kris, and Chanyeol's fingers were no joke), enthusiastically hopping out of bed to find some lube for Chanyeol to use on him later as Kris pulled off the offending boxers and leaned down to lick from the bottom of Chanyeol's balls to the tip of his dick in one long strip, his own hole already starting to leak.  
  
Chanyeol's breath hitched as Kris' mouth then came down onto the head, tongue leisurely massaging the slit while his hands stroked the base of his dick with the same, unhurried pace. Slowly, Kris lowered his mouth down more, throat relaxing as he took in as much of Chanyeol's length as he could. Kris pressed his hands down on Chanyeol's hips so the other wouldn't accidentally thrust up and choke him, before he began bobbing his head up and down, slicking Chanyeol's cock up with his saliva.   
  
Chanyeol groaned lowly as he watched Kris' small mouth stretch obscenely around his thick cock, drool coming out of the corner of Kris' lips as the slick noises of the elder sucking him resounded in the heated room. Then, a sudden jolt made Kris choke, the elder's throat closing around Chanyeol's cock and earning a strained groan from the latter. Looking behind Kris, Chanyeol could see Sehun's index finger sliding in and out of Kris' hole steadily, still a little loose from last night, and continuous slick dripping down Sehun's long fingers. The male's attention flitted back to the eldest when Kris slid his mouth off Chanyeol's dick with a pop, getting a dissatisfied whine from the latter.   
  
Kris just grinned before a soft moan left his lips as Sehun slide a second finger in while the young beta continued to pump them in and out of Kris' wet ass. Then, the omega sat up, tugging Chanyeol closer as he sat himself in the latter's lap. The movement caused Sehun to crook his fingers inside Kris as he moved with the older, making Kris gasp as they brushed against his prostate. Noticing Kris' reaction, Sehun grinned and added a third finger, wiggling them and making them brush continuously against Kris' prostrate while the elder tried his best to catch his breath after each assault, writhing against Chanyeol's chest.  
  
Chanyeol caught Sehun's glance and smirked as well, intent on following Sehun's silent plan to make Kris beg for the both of them, which they knew wouldn't take very long. He grabbed Kris' swollen cock in his hand and pumped it to the rhythm of Sehun's prodding fingers, stopping whenever Sehun did, and continuing in the same way.  
  
Kris gasped his lovers' names, gripping Chanyeol's shoulders tightly as he rocked against Sehun's fingers desperately, feeling the pleasure from both ends curl in the lower pit of his stomach. He wanted _more._  
  
"Please-" Kris gasped, eyes clenching shut as Sehun's finger dug directly onto his spot. "Please- somebody just fuck me- god- _please-_ " The two younger males halted their movements suddenly, making Kris sob in frustration.   
  
"I think our Kris has been a good omega this morning, hasn't he, Hunnie?" Chanyeol said to Sehun, who pulled his fingers out, making them catch at Kris' rim as they left his ass.  
  
"He has," Sehun purred, bending down and placing kisses down the bottom of Kris' back. "I think we should put him out of his misery, Chan."  
  
Kris nodded frantically, the impending release he was feeling still stirring under his gut. "Please- please-"  
  
Listening to his pleas, Sehun tenderly guided Kris onto his hands and knees while Chanyeol moved behind the youngest, grabbing the lube to prepare the beta as well. With one press in, Sehun slide himself into Kris to the hilt, earning a long, guttural moan from the eldest as Sehun bottomed out. He began to rock into the omega as he felt Chanyeol push a lubed finger into his ass, panting as the pleasure from both ends started to grow. The constant press to his prostrate from Chanyeol's fingers and Kris' tight heat squeezing around his cock was like _heaven._  
  
Kris let out little choked noises as Sehun steadily increased his speed, not letting the elder mould to the feel of his cock inside before he pulled out and thrust back in again. The omega panted heavily as he was rocked back and forth by Sehun's firm and deep thrusts, a cry escaping him when the younger brushed against his prostrate. "Sehun, please- fuck me harder, god-!" He whined as he felt Sehun's pace increase, but the strength behind his thrusts never changing. "Sehun-!"  
  
Sehun nipped at Kris' sweaty neck, tasting the salty sweetness of the omega's skin as Kris' persistent whines permeated the room. "If I keep fucking you harder you'll come too soon, and then our fun will end. You don't want that, do you?" Kris shook his head in reply, tilting his head back for a messy kiss and shooting looks at Chanyeol with his heady eyes.  
  
Behind Sehun, Chanyeol was thoroughly lubricating the younger beta's tight entrance up with his thick fingers, one half of him content just to continue his ministrations and watch his baby beta fuck his sweet omega, while the other half of him wanted to join in. The other half won over after a loud moan of his name from Kris made his dick twitch eagerly, and he gave Sehun's asshole one last pump with his fingers before pulling them out and sliding his cock in with one, hard push.  
  
The strong sensation of Chanyeol sliding his erection straight in with no warning had Sehun's head reeling, making him jerkily thrust into Kris and earning a choked gasp of bliss and squirt of slick over his dick in return. Even though he was a hard-headed beta, Sehun enjoyed the feel of a cock in his ass as much as Kris obviously did. It also helped that it was his Chanyeol to shove it in his ass and not any other alpha or beta.  
  
"Shit Chanyeol! Alpha!" Sehun cursed, stilling himself to adjust to the older male's girth, his own dick pressing against Kris' prostate insistently. "God, move already!"  
  
Chanyeol did exactly that, pushing into Sehun's ass firmly, causing the younger male to slam into Kris. The pace was immediately dictated by the brunette alpha, whines coming from the two underneath him as he rocked back and forth into Sehun's tight heat. Kris had given up on his tired arms holding him up, opting to collapse into the mattress with his face pressed against the cool sheets as Sehun's held his hips up. Sehun's grip around Kris' hips was tight enough to bruise, his own face pressed against Kris' back, panting as the double pleasure from both ends made him tremble.  
  
"S-Sehun!" Kris groaned as the younger kept hitting his prostrate with no mercy. "Chanyeol-! Please, I need-" He pushed his hips back as Sehun rocked forward, making him sob from the intense pleasure wracking his body.  
  
Sehun could feeling his orgasm growing even closer, and knew he couldn't hold it back any sooner. "Do you want it harder, Kris? Do you?"  
  
"Y-yes, yes, oh please, yes!" Kris writhed against the bed sheets, moaning out in pure bliss as Sehun obeyed and slammed his hips into Kris again.  
  
Chanyeol growled as he saw the change in Kris' facial expressions, finding it extremely erotic to see the older male's eyes screw shut and mouth open impossibly wide as Sehun's pleasurably strong thrusts made the omega's thighs quake with every push in. His knot, while not huge yet, was steadily get bigger and eager to find itself in Sehun's warmth, and he decided to hell with it and gripped Sehun's plump ass, pushing his growing knot into the young beta as Sehun pushed into Kris.  
  
Sehun choked on his own moan as he felt the thickness of Chanyeol's knot sliding in, and he rocked into Kris, making the omega keen into the bed sheets. The beta took Kris's cock into his free hand, desperately trying not to come yet as he jerked the elder off sloppily whilst pushing back into Chanyeol's lazy thrusts. It only took a few pumps of Sehun's hand tightly around Kris' cock before the omega cried out, clutching at the bed sheets as his thighs trembled with the intense release and his cock painted Sehun's hand with ropes of sticky semen.  
  
Sehun gently slid out of the shaky omega as Chanyeol pulled him into his lap, the alpha's chest against the beta's back, making his knot sink in even deeper. This only made Sehun keen loudly as he tried to stave off his orgasm, wanting to come when Chanyeol did. He wrapped an arm behind him and around the alpha's neck as his head landed against Chanyeol's shoulder, bouncing his hips up and down to the rhythm of the male's thrusts, while licking up the Kris' come that had covered his fingers.  
  
Chanyeol's hot breaths tickled Sehun's sweaty skin, chasing after his own release as both he and the beta looked at the erotic form of their Kris on the bed. The omega had turned around to lay on his back while blissed out and still writhing from the high of his orgasm, eyes glazed over from the aftermath and looking thoroughly, and deliciously, fucked. Chanyeol groaned again as Sehun clenched tightly around his knot in retaliation, the feeling of his oncoming orgasm reaching the edge. "Sehun... Sehun, come with me-!"  
  
Sehun nodded his head desperately, grinding into Chanyeol's lap a few more times before throwing his head back onto Chanyeol's shoulder, mouth agape and eyes blown as he came all over his chest and lap, untouched. His hole tightened impossibly tight around Chanyeol's straining knot, making the alpha growl out in sensitivity and shoot his load straight into Sehun's ass, letting the beta milk his cock as some of the semen leaked out around his swollen knot.  
  
Sehun let out a pleased mewl, only ever heard after a great round of sex, and slumped against Chanyeol's chest as they both calmed their racing hearts, with Chanyeol's knot inside Sehun and still swollen but steadily going down. The two males shifted so that Chanyeol was leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind him, before Sehun reached out to haul Kris over onto their pile of achy limbs, letting the tired omega rest his head on the clean side of his lap.  
  
"I was supposed to make breakfast," Kris groaned into Sehun's warm thigh.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled as he stretched his arm out to grab the tissue box on their bedside table, and cleaned his boyfriends down as much as he could with moving too much. "Too late for that now," he said, chucking the used tissues in the bin and then relaxing against the pillow behind him, his eyes feeling heavy.  
  
Kris rolled his eyes fondly. "You two rest up," he said as he slowly got up. "I'm going to have another shower, and then make some brunch."  
  
"Kris-" Sehun whined, reaching out for the elder. "Come and nap with us."  
  
Kris leaned in to press a kiss on both Sehun and Chanyeol's cheeks, the latter already having fallen asleep. "If I nap now, we'll never eat. I'll be back later and we can cuddle after some food, yeah?"  
  
Sehun grumbled childishly, but complied, choosing to lean into Chanyeol's loose embrace instead as he yawned. "Okay." He gently pushed Chanyeol down to lay on the bed properly, curling up against the male straight afterwards.  
  
"Sleep well, Hunnie, Yeol," Kris said softly as he watched the youngest quickly follow the alpha into a restful sleep. With a tender smile, the omega made his way to the bathroom, already planning a little surprise he had forgotten about until then.  
  
xXx  
  
Kris patted his flat stomach gently as he grinned to himself, acutely aware of the cooking brunch as he thought to himself about his surprise.  
  
He hadn't said anything yet, but yesterday he had gone for a doctor's appointment after work to check up on his fluctuating health, only to find out that he was with child; possibly more than one, considering how fertile omegas were. He was brimming with excitement as he left the doctor's and wanted to tell his two lovers as soon as he could, except they jumped him the minute they got home, leaving him exhausted and with no time to say a word as they fell asleep in a tangled mess straight after a night of passionate sex. Now, as the two had succumbed to exhaustion again, despite the sun being high in the sky, Kris had the perfect opportunity to tell them with his special brunch in bed.  
  
As soon as everything was prepared, Kris entered their bedroom with a tray full of his special banana pancakes and an abundance of various toppings for the two males with a huge appetite. He noticed that the two had managed to separate and clean the bed again in the time he was gone, and placed the tray on the bedside table and gently shook the two males awake from their brief nap, chuckling to himself as they groaned and tried to get away from Kris' cool hands.  
  
"Wakey wakey, you big babies," Kris said, poking Sehun's nose and Chanyeol's cheek as he sat at the edge of the bed, next to Chanyeol. "I have some food for you, and something to tell you."  
  
Chanyeol let out another heavy groan into his pillow before sitting up, while Sehun let out a tiny kittenish yawn and stretched his limbs, nearly whacking Chanyeol's face in the process. Both looked rather bleary-eyed before their eyes light up in attentiveness as they spotted Kris' tray, their mouths salivating at the sight.  
  
Kris snorted at his boyfriends' twin looks. "Calm down, big boys. You'll get some."  
  
"Will you feed us?" Sehun asked slyly, moving himself so he was facing Kris and sat cross-legged next to Chanyeol, who had also adjusted himself to do the same.  
  
Kris smiled teasingly. "Maybe. What toppings would you like?"  
  
Chanyeol licked his lips. "Caramel and strawberries. You know what Sehun always wants." He turned to lean on the younger beta. "With the amount of chocolate you eat, it's a wonder how you haven't become a giant cocoa bean or chocolate bar." Sehun pouted at this as Kris sent an amused grin at the two. "Oh yeah, so you were going to tell us something?" Chanyeol asked, watching Kris drizzle the caramel and chocolate around into unreadable words on the separate pancakes. He figured it was something cute like their nicknames.  
  
"I'll tell you after I finish decorating your food," Kris smiled. He added the strawberries onto Chanyeol's pancake before picking up the tray and placing it on top of both males' laps. "Here you go."  
  
Just as they were about to dig in, they both went completely silent as they made out the words formed on the pancakes.  
  
"Kris what...?" Chanyeol blinked first, looking down at the words and then back up at the nervous omega.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Kris said happily, before repeating the words on the pancakes. "Congratulations, daddies."  
  
The alpha and beta just looked at each other and stared at the joyful omega for a long time, making Kris' smile slowly fall as he felt a tinge of fear overcome him at their lack of emotion. "Do you... Do you not want this?" He asked, looking down into his lap as he inched away from his boyfriends, feeling himself starting to shut down. He didn't realise that it was a possibility that they wouldn't want to have children with him - because they all loved children and talked about their future enough times to the point were it wasn't making any sense as to why they were acting like this - and he didn't think he could handle it if the two people he loved the most weren't happy about starting a family with him. No answers were given, but the silence made it very clear to Kris, and he quickly got up from the bed with a sudden need to be far away as possible. "Maybe I should just go-"  
  
"Wait!" Sehun was snapped out of his blank daze by Kris' sudden attempt to escape, and stood up to grab his wrist as the omega started to leave, his back turned to Sehun. The tray had toppled onto the floor with his sharp movement, but none of the occupants cared at that moment.  
  
"Kris, just... Wait a minute," Chanyeol said, standing up and walking over to face the omega, who had his head down to hide his face. He tilted Kris' head up gently with his hand, only for his gaze to soften as he spotted the unshed tears in Kris' eyes. "Oh no, baby, don't cry," he said, embracing Kris as he began to sniffle. Sehun let go of his hold and wrapped his arms around Kris' waist from the back, pressing comforting kisses against his neck.  
  
"You don't- you don't want-" Kris stuttered, crying into Chanyeol's shoulder.  
  
Sehun shook his head, although Kris couldn't see him, and spoke. "That's not true, Kris. We're both happy for this, but we're just-" He sighed. "-Worried."  
  
"What?" Kris lifted his head from Chanyeol's shoulder, wet eyes looking at Sehun. "Worried?"  
  
"We nearly lost you once to an dangerous illness, and me and Chanyeol have heard all sorts of stories about pregnancies that end up with the death of the carrier." Sehun's face had a look of helplessness. "We don't want you to die. We love you." He snuggled his face back into the crook of Kris' neck, unwilling to let go.  
  
"Kris what Sehun said is true. We are happy - ecstatic, even - but we just don't want to lose you. We'd rather never have our own children, as long as you're here with us. We have other chances," Chanyeol said, looking over at Sehun in agreement, his hand curling a strand of Kris' hair behind the omega's ear. "We can't lose you, Kris."  
  
Kris huffed as he dried his tears, no longer upset, but sympathetic. "You're not going to lose me," he said resolutely, melting into Chanyeol's hold and Sehun's snuggling.  
  
Sehun protested. "You don't know that-"  
  
Kris shook his head gently. "You won't lose me," he repeated. "If you lose me, I'd lose you both too, and I won't let that happen. Trust me, I'm not leaving you two alone. Not for a very long time."  
  
"You probably shouldn't. We'll probably corrupt our children if you weren't there," Chanyeol added jokingly, although the look on his face said he was anything but.  
  
Kris pressed a comforting kiss on both Chanyeol’s and Sehun's cheek. "Which is why I'm staying exactly where I am; with my alpha and my beta." He smiled softly. "We'll get through this, together," he said, hand against his flat stomach. "As long as I have you two by my side."  
  
"We wouldn't have it any other way," Chanyeol replied, dragging his partners to lay down on their bed (and ignoring the split food on the floor - that could be dealt with later) and wrapping his arms around Kris as Sehun copied his actions, making a spooning cocoon around Kris and their baby.  
  
"We're going to be parents," Sehun whispered into Kris' back, the news finally sinking in fully. "We're going to have 'mini me's running around and we'll get to dress them up in cute little onesies and have little tea parties... Oh my god, we're going to be parents again!"  
  
Kris chuckled at Sehun's innocent rambling. "We're going to be parents," he confirmed, before suddenly punching both Sehun and Chanyeol's arm, hard.  
  
The two males whined simultaneously. "What was the for?!" Sehun groaned with a pout while Chanyeol rubbed his sore arm.  
  
"That, was for making me cry," Kris said, remorseless. "You know I hate crying." He then paused, only just registering what had come out of Sehun's mouth. "Wait... again?"  
  
Sehun looked rather nervous all of a sudden, but Chanyeol smiled warmly at the beta. "Well... Sehun's pregnant too," he said, cutting to the chase.  
  
Kris' eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously?! For real?!" He sat up to face the younger, demanding a response.  
  
Sehun nodded his head, eyes sparkling. "That's why me and Chanyeol came home late yesterday; we went to the doctor's for a check up after I finished my last class. Trust me, I got the lecture from Chanyeol about not dying while giving birth too." He grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, double surprise?"  
  
Kris threw himself at Sehun, hugging the smaller male around the neck as he let out a little chuckle. "I'm so happy!" He grinned, pressing small kisses all over Sehun's face. Chanyeol chuckled at Kris' actions while Sehun made a grossed-out face teasingly. "How far along are you?" The omega asked, running his hands down Sehun's stomach, only just noticing that it was not as flat as it used to be. "You must be ahead of me, right?"  
  
"The doctor said I'm roughly four months along, so about sixteen weeks. It was only noticed so late because it's rare for male betas to carry," Sehun replied. "I'm not even showing that much as well."  
  
Kris quickly got off Sehun, much to the latter's surprise, and returned to his space on bed. "Sehun! You can't let me jump you like that again! What if I hurt our baby?" Tears began to prick his eyes suddenly, an overwhelming emotion coming over him.  
  
"Aww... Our omega's already beginning to get sensitive, unlike this hard-ass beta," Chanyeol teased, grinning widely. He looked at Sehun. "Do you think if we watch Miracles in Cell Number 7 again, he'll cry even more than last time?"  
  
Kris smacked Chanyeol's stomach hard in retaliation, making the male double over and clench at his tummy. "That was one time. And you know that a crying child always makes me upset," Kris defended himself as he brought his hand to rub Chanyeol's stinging belly in apology, feeling a tad guilty to be the cause of his alpha's pain. Sighing happily, Kris sunk back into the comfort of the bed and took one hand each from his boyfriends, squeezing them tightly as he grinned to himself. "I'm so glad I met you two. I've always wanted a big family, and now, I finally get that chance."  
  
"We're glad we met you too, Kris," Chanyeol said, squeezing back just as warmly. "I'm so glad Sehun decided to keep visiting that silly café of yours."  
  
"My café is not silly," Kris refuted. "It just has-"  
  
"-A very unique name and warm atmosphere," Chanyeol finished for him. "And you know we love it there, Sehun especially. But 'Dragon Fire,' really?"  
  
"We've already established what that means, Chan," Sehun said. He giggled when Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"I still don't get it," Chanyeol stated plainly, earning a shove from Kris in exasperation.  
  
"Kris is the dragon, and we are the fire he was once looking for. We keep him going and striving for the future he hopes for," Sehun elaborated. He burrowed into Kris' warmth, sighing happily when the latter complied with his clinginess.  
  
Kris nodded at Sehun's response. "You are both the lights of my life - cheesy, I know, but you really are." He grinned, suddenly imagining his life in the next few months. He could already see his babies in their small and cute clothes, Chanyeol trying and failing to get them to say his name as their first word. Sehun would be laying on the ground and holding one of their children above him, making silly faces as the baby giggled and waved their tiny arms around.  
  
He couldn't wait to see what was in store for their new family in the coming future.  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"Hold on, I need to get up and get my- oh ew! I think I just stepped in your brunch! Urgh, don't laugh at me, you ungrateful idiots!"

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I am not cut out for writing porn ^_^'  
> I'll probably never do this again, because damn was it hard to write!  
> But anyhow, enjoy!


End file.
